


Love Will Tear Us Apart

by naiadkin



Category: Theodd1scout, cool cat saves the kids
Genre: Crack, M/M, YouTube, Youtube fic, you all better appreciate this masterpiece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiadkin/pseuds/naiadkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is infatuated with Daddy Derek but are the feelings mutual?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Tear Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is 
> 
>  
> 
> You little shits better be grateful for this bomb ass piece of classic literature I wrote.
> 
>  
> 
> (I can't believe that only now 20 days later did I realize that I spelled will wrong)

 

  
James awoke to sunlight creeping through the window masking the room in a soft glow, almost as if setting the mood for the great day that was sure to come. Today was the day that James was going to confess his love for Daddy Derek. He knew he'd been in love with the indie jack of all trades ever since  he first laid eyes upon him in _Cool Cat Saves The Kids_ , there was just something about Derek's overwhelming averageness that made the man so appealing to James. But the true infatuation had struck when Derek appeared in _Gun Self Defense For Women_. Needless to say James had been wooed ever since. At the ringing of the alarm James knew it was time to get up and face the day, after all he had already promised to meet Daddy Derek for Subway at 10 and he had to make a good impression. With time to spare James arrived at Subway 30 minutes early. Not knowing what else to do with the extra time James decided to greet his former co-worker and boss. By the time those conversations had ended it was 10:30 on the dot but there was no sign of Daddy Derek to be seen. Disappointedly James ordered his sandwich and sat down at an empty table for two. Derek still hadn't shown up within two hours and he hadn't even so much as even sending an apology text. James had to face the facts:

He'd been stood up, and by the love of his life no less. With tears of heartbreak in his eyes James slumped to the exit like a kicked puppy. With a loud thump James ran into what seemed like an unsuspecting stranger but as he looked up to apologize to the taller man he saw that it was none other than Daddy Derek. Filled with pure rage and bitterness James let out defeated weep of words barley resembling "HOW COULD YOU" to the much taller man. With the gentleness of two billion fucking butterflies Derek cupped James face, staring him straight in the eyes he mumbled "my alarm didn't go off so I overslept, can you ever forgive me." With all the passion he could muster James responded " I-I-I c-c-could never stay mad at you Daddy Derek, I-I-I-I Love You." Derek quickly closed the gap between the two with his lips which were even softer than they looked. And thus their love was sealed with a kiss. Later that year James and Daddy Derek got married in that very same Subway. The ceremony was so beautiful that even the bully across the street was weeping with joy.  
-Fín

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to the Joy Division song of the same name but the Fall Out Boy cover version


End file.
